


Missing Your Boo

by TalaChevalier



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: I live for platonic teasing okay, M/M, Married Couple, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationship, Platonic Romance, Reunions, Teasing, missing partner, zelda is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaChevalier/pseuds/TalaChevalier
Summary: Vio misses his husband when he's out on a mission for the Princess.
Relationships: Blue Link & Vio Link, Blue Link/Vio Link, Bluevi
Kudos: 16





	Missing Your Boo

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly just a self indulgent thing I wrote because there's just not as much Bluevi out there as there should be imo

Pacing around the room Vio mutters chewing on a lock of hair, occasionally eyeing out the window waiting. That’s all he could really do when he was out on trips like this, sit home and wait. It already felt like its been ages since hes seen or held his husband in his arms. Would this finally be the time he…? No best to keep that out of mind. And not think of it ever.

“Please Boo...I miss you…” Leaning on the cool glass of the window he sighs longingly before sitting in the alcove of the window hugging a pillow. “Please come home…”

Waiting, waiting, waiting. Still no signs of Blue by dark. 

Feeling dejected Vio gets up walking down the hall past their shared room to his old separate room from when they were younger. No point in sleeping in that large bed on his own and making himself feel worse.

Opening the door to the old room he coughs lightly at the dust. Has it really been long enough for that to happen? Oh well best to just tidy up a bit before going to bed. Walking to a chest he carefully opens it grabbing a cloth to work on wiping some of the stuff down.

After a few minutes he stops looking at the mostly pieced together mirror in the corner then shakes his head with a sigh. “Best to leave the past in the past. May as well leave you as you are, besides last time I touched you weird things happened.”

“Talkin’ to mirrors already? That’s low sunshine.” 

“AH!” Startled, Vio quickly spins on his heel surprised by the sudden voice. But upon seeing the owner of said voice he squeals with excitement tearing up before tossing the cloth aside. 

Running over he hugs Blue as tightly as he possibly can.

“BLUE! YOU’RE FINALLY HOME!!”

Chuckling softly Blue returns Vio’s hug with a warm but gentle smile. “ Yes. Yes I am sunshine. Did you miss me?”

“ a-are you joking? Of course I missed you, you big jerk!” Even though his tone was annoyed they both knew that the insult didn’t hold any bad intent with it. “ No matter how long you're gone I’ll always miss you Blue.”

Scooping Vio up he goes out into the hall holding him close in his arms. “I know but you know Zel needs your help here Vio. Otherwise you know I’d gladly take you with me every single time.”

Sitting down on the couch he doesn’t answer Blue for a bit, just contently hugging him as they just stay there. Together. 

“ I know Blue, but there are just so many other people around that could help her with that stuff. Y’know I miss going out with you guys and fighting in battles sometimes. Doing paperwork and embassy type stuff all the time gets boring.”

“ You get bored of paperwork? Never thought I’d hear that from you Vio.” Laughing Blue ignores the pinch Vio gives him on his cheek continuing. “We could always ask her about it Vi, I’m sure she’d be fine with it. Zel knows how you keep us three off each other's throats when we need it. Honestly it’s a shock we never grew out of that.”

Vio rolls his eyes smiling and kisses his cheek, “ Oh we both know how busy she gets lately, I don’t want to be a both- ah! Blue st-stahaha ! stop it! Stop tickling me!!”

As he was trying to speak he was hit by the surprise assault of getting tickled. Laughing enough that tears were streaming down his face Vio gasps for air, a bright smile on his face trying to shove Blue’s hands away.

“There we go, that’s the smile I’ve been missing so much.” 

Satisfied, Blue stops letting Vio catch his breath, watching his with adoration on his face and mind.

“A-all that for a smile?” He looks at Blue gasping for air and wiping at his face. “ You're awful sometimes, boo.”

“Oh you know you love me.”

“That’s why we’re married, Blue. Because I love you. Jerkiness and all.”

  
  
  



End file.
